This multicenter, randomized, double blind trial compares the efficacy and safety of Famciclovir dosed at either 250 milligrams thrice daily, 500 milligrams twice daily or 750 milligrams per day with Acyclovir 800 milligrams 5 times a day for 7 days in the treatment of adult patients with uncomplicated herpes zoster.